The Way She Looks Tonight
by blahgal
Summary: Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, just the way you look tonight. He loves her, and the way she looks tonight and every night.It touches his foolish heart and he can't resist the way she looks tonight, or any night for that matter.


**AN-Happy 4th! Before you read this I suggest you put on the song The Way You Look Tonight by either Tony Bennett or Frank Sinatra, either one would be find but I recommend Tony. Anyway another song I use in this is I'd Rather Go Blind by Etta James but that's only in dialogue. So this is kinda fluffy, which I never really write, but I just got so inspired by the song I had to write this. Anyway for anybody who reads Life After You I promise the new chapter will be out soon! Promise! Also anybody who likes That '70s Show I would just love it if you check out my fanfic for it called Time After Time, I guarantee you'll like it! So if you read it please review it too! :)**

**Anyhow I do not own HOA or The Way You Look Tonight Or I'd Rather Go Blind! Please review and tell me what you think of my attempt at fluff. **

* * *

><p>Melancholic notes echoed around Fabian's room. His eyes lazily moved around the room. Slowly they landed on the window. Outside snow was hitting every passerby as hard as possible. He couldn't help the sadness that was rushing over him. He hadn't seen her in days now. Actually it had been 6 days, 4 hours, and around 32 minutes. Not that he had been actually counting though. He missed her, he missed her perfectness, he missed the love that poured through her being, he missed the happy glowing feeling he got whenever she held him close. Maybe he shouldn't be this dependent on a girl, maybe he wasn't so macho or strong, but what guy wouldn't be dependent on her? She was the girl of everyone's dreams. She was like an angel, a gift from God. He found it is unbelievable that she had picked him, out of all the guys she could have.<p>

He was far from perfect. His nervousness sometimes made it awkward and made him look like a doofus. His rambling sentences made him seem so confused. He wasn't that good looking and he wasn't incredibly muscular. It must have been some kind of miracle when she fell for him.

He could no longer concentrate on his failing attempts of music so he lay his guitar down next to him as he began to look up at the ceiling, trying to find a distraction from his ever growing loneliness. His eyes lazily moved around the room, begging for something to keep his mind off of her. His eyes moved over to the window where the snow was blowing around harshly, making the world so cold. The snowy coldness brought back memories of a wonderful day. However he didn't want to think about it, because if he did, he would long for her even more. He moved his eyes away from the frost window and they soon became stuck of a picture of her. It was taken on that night. One of his favorite nights with her that he wouldn't trade in for the entire world. He couldn't help himself; he found himself in pain as he delved back into the memories of that night.

* * *

><p><em> Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in delicate curls. Her eyes gazed up at him, the pale blue in them looking angelic. Her face was becoming red with the bitter, stinging coldness that was hanging around all of Liverpool. His fingers brushed back a strand of hair that had come lose. He held his finger on her check, circling the delicateness of it. He brought up both of his hands to her face and absorbed the perfect softness of them. <em>

_ It was unavoidable, the happiness that grew inside of him whenever he was near her. She was perfect, lovely, and everything anyone could ever want to be. A smile grew on her face and he felt his heart grow even fonder of her. _

_ "What are you doing?" she asked him this as she grew closer to him, embracing him gently. He thought about what would be the best response. Should he say how much he love her, should he tell her how beautiful she looked, should he tell her how deeply she had touched his silly, stupid, foolish heart?_

_ "I love you." He said the most simplistic thing that he could think of. She giggled happily and he couldn't help but notice the cute way her nose wrinkled. Every thing that some people may have classified as an imperfection was perfect to him. _

_ "I love you too," she whispered as she released her arms from his waist and laid them on his shoulders. Her words were so tender and soft he couldn't stop his breath from being taken away. He hoped she would stay this way forever; picturesque, perfect, charming, breathtaking, and lovely. Just the way she looked tonight and the way she acted would make him happy forever._

* * *

><p>The loneliness waned as he thought of that night. If only he could see how she looked tonight, that would make him even happier. But she was out of town and she wouldn't be back for quite a while. So he let his memory try to do her justice as he thought of her as he drifted to sleep.<p>

_ "Do you promise to love me forever?" She asked him. Her eyes gazed into his and he got lost in them for a moment before giving his sincere answer. _

_ "I promise I'll love you forever. And I also to promise to love you as much as I love science, mysteries, and Sibuna." He told her. She laughed whole-heartedly, once again making her nose wrinkle in that way only her laugh could make it._

* * *

><p>"<em>How do I look? You don't think I look weird do you?" She asked him as she twirled around. He looked at her in all of her innocence. Her simple, lacey, short white dress only made her look more like an angel. So she didn't look weird, and no she didn't look ugly or stupid. With a grin he told her exactly what he thought.<em>

_ "You look perfect."_

* * *

><p><em> "Ohhh so you see I love you so much," she sang softly to herself as she looked dreamily out of the window. Every time she did anything so sincere he could feel himself love her even more. She turned around and looked at him as she continued to sing. "<em>_That I don't want to watch you leave me baby, most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be free nooo." He smiled at her and reassured her that he would never leave her, and that no other girl could compare to her._

* * *

><p>"Hey, hun, wake up. I'm back." He stirred from his sleep as he heard her tender, loving, charming voice. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes. He saw her standing above him, looking like a vision, like a painting by Michelangelo himself. Her grin was so wide, her skin shone happily, her hair tickled his skin, her eyes sparkled and she looked beautiful. He grinned back at her.<p>

"Well thank God for that." He said as he leaned up to give her a kiss, his perfect little Nina was back and she looked beautiful. She hadn't changed a bit, and neither had he. She still took his breath away with her charm and beauty and she arranged it perfectly. The way she looked tonight was the best she ever had and he was so glad he was here to see it. He knew nothing could compare to this, until well, he saw the way she would look tomorrow night.


End file.
